


Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

by LyraWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraWrites/pseuds/LyraWrites
Summary: Loki is an unabashed gold digger who is not looking to stop anytime soon. While on the hunt for a new benefactor he meets Thor, a sweet natured, handsome as all hells, millionaire. Can anyone blame Loki for sinking his claws in a little? But he quickly finds that Thor may be something else. Will Loki get in his own way? Or will Loki be able to let down his guard?





	1. One for the Money

Loki could feel a gaze upon him. It was a crowded high-end bar and he was dressed to the nines, so it wasn’t uncommon that he got looks. Bliss Bar always delivered. But this was a gaze that commanded his attention, more of a slow devouring than a wanton look. Loki met the gaze. A combination of piercing blue eyes, blonde hair in a bun and a charismatic grin held the gaze. Handsome, but not bright. Seems like Loki’s lucky day, but now to check for the goods… watch, shoes, cufflinks. Oh, this guy has got the goods alright. Loki must have been a very good boy in his past life, if he got a chance at this guy. Classic “daddy’s got money” type, and Loki had no qualms about taking some of that money for a couple of months. After all it does the economy no good locked up in a bank vault and with Loki he could be booking so many five-star trips. It’s better for everyone really. He locked eyes with the handsome stranger for five seconds before smiling shyly and looking away. Something about that open smile of the stranger screamed to Loki that he was probably looking for a “boy next door” kind of guy, but no problem, Loki could be that guy for a few months.  
Mr. Handsome sidles up next to Loki, and before he could take too much notice, Loki pushes his Old Fashioned away behind him. The bartender gave him a knowing look. This wasn’t his first rodeo.  
“Hi, I’m Thor, can I grab you a drink?”

Loki gave his best “innocent eyes” look and smiled openly, “I’m Loki. A beer would be great.” He cringed on the inside, he hates beer but at the look of pleasant surprise, he knew it was the right answer. “Uh yeah, what kind?”  
Shit! What was a brand? “Sapporo.” Shit, a foreign beer, but it was the drink of choice from his last boyfriend (although can you call them that if you had an end date in mind with no romantic feelings?). But at that Thor smile became a grin. “Sapporo, hey? Nice choice.”  
‘Yeah my dad went to Japan and wouldn’t shut up about it, so I had to give it a try and after that it was love at first sight.” Loki aimed another shy smile at Thor.  
“You don’t say…” Thor grinned at Loki wolfishly. Little did Thor know who the real wolf knows. The bartender slapped their drinks down and they clinked their glasses together. God, the taste was awful, but Loki made sure none of that reflected on his face.  
“So, what’s a nice guy like you doing here alone?”

“Who says I’m here alone?” Loki cursed himself for that quip. 'Cool the tongue', Loki thought to himself, 'he wants a nice, dumb guy to warm his cock for the night. Not who he actually was; competent clever and absolutely sinful. Men liked “Simple! Not Sinful!”  
There was a smile on Thor’s lips, but it was half hidden by the glass as he took another sip. Loki didn’t know what that smile meant, but the night was still young. “Excuse my curiosity. I am just unused to seeing gorgeous guys alone for even a minute. Where I am from, you would have a queue of guys lining up to see you.” Urgh, cheesy. Loki wanted to roll his eyes. But instead he said, “You are too sweet!” And he slapped Thor’s arm playfully. Oh yeah, real muscles are underneath that dinner jacket. Thor gave Loki a cheeky grin. 

And so, the night went on with a bit more back and forth between the two. Loki managed to find out that Thor was the son of Odin a shipping magnet and heir to Asgard. Who were apparently looking at drone technology… blah blah bah. All that mattered was Loki’s hunch was right and worth at least a few million (and when Thor was in the bathroom, Loki found out there were a couple of zeros he missed which was a pleasant surprise). After the third beer and a couple of touches, Thor was inviting him back to his place… 

Loki checked his watch 2:00am perfect timing. Most people have their partners by now and it was a little too early in the morning for Thor to start another conversation with someone else. “Oh shoot! Is that the time? I really want to! But I completely forgot that I am needing to pick my brother up from the airport tomorrow morning.” 

Loki picked out his phone and saw that Thor was doing the same. “Can I grab your number? And we can totally arrange another time.” He could feel the disappointment from Thor. Loki moved into Thor’s space and brushed his hand down Thor’s chest. “I have, Thursday free, I mean, if you are up for it?” Loki stroked Thor’s tie, smoothing it against him. 

Thor who had been sitting next to him on the bar stool, stood and took Loki’s hand in his wrist and pulled him forward into a kiss. Loki’s other hand went to Thor’s shoulder to balance himself. Thor’s free hand went to grasp Loki around his waist. The kiss was possessive, passionate, that screamed pure want and Loki wanted more. His hand on Thor’s shoulder gripped at the man’s dinner jacket. Fuck it. He could just enjoy this for himself. Loki returned the kiss just as passionately and used his tongue to coax moans out of Thor. This was going to be good. It wasn’t impossible for Loki to turn this around and besides there were plenty of other rich fish in the sea….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it everyone. Constructive criticisms always welcome. For a copy of the whole story please visit my patreon account which can be found in my profile. Otherwise be on the lookout for updates every fortnight.


	2. Two for the dough

8:00am… the clock besides read Loki, the same clock which was blaring out an alarm. “Why the fuck is the alarm on so early?” Loki grumbled, casting his bedmate a glare. A sleepy, “You need to pick up your brother, right?” Came from the lips at his shoulder. Loki was a light sleeper and always had been so once he was up, he was up. Loki couldn’t keep it in his pants so this money vein was ruined. He could at least get the most out of what he can now. He flicked the covers away and clicked his fingers at Thor until Thor was awake. 

“Where is your shower? Also get me breakfast. Eggs, sausages, spinach, mushrooms and sourdough bread, lightly toasted. Oh and orange juice as well.”

Thor was starting to sit up, “The maid doesn’t come in on Sundays…”

Loki cocked an eyebrow, “I didn’t ask for the maid to bring me breakfast… I just asked for breakfast. Make it happen. Also shower?”

Thor pointed through the walk-in wardrobe and after what felt like a kilometer later, there was the bathroom to the right. He kicked himself. If only he had been more patient last night, he would’ve gotten to enjoy this bathtub. But now he just wanted to get away from his failure. He turned the shower on and to his delight found an arrangement of different scents of soap and different pressures for the shower. 

As he was lathering his body, he heard the doorbell. Clearly Thor figured out Ubereats on his own. He better not have missed anything, especially the sourdough bread! A few moments later came the thumps of Thor’s footsteps and as he was about to announce breakfast Loki said, “I need pants and a shirt that would fit me or look nicely oversized, and as Loki gave out his measurements, he saw Thor’s cock outlined in his sweats. Loki quirked up an eyebrow and ran his hands down his nipple and pinched it a little. He saw it twitch. He locked eyes with Thor and as he took the steps into the bathroom, Loki said teasingly, “you get to have me only if you are a good boy and get me some clothes.”  
He saw the challenge in Thor’s eyes, he wanted to say no, Loki could see it. But Loki had all the power here. Get Loki some damn clothes or have blue balls. Either way Loki was winning. “You’ll ride me until you can’t remember you own name anymore.” Thor promised.

That imagery did nice things to Loki, buuuut, “Nuh- uh, mister. My ass is still sore from last night, but I will give you the best show and blow job of your life.” Loki heard a groan from Thor.  
“How can I say no to that?”

Loki blew him a kiss from the shower continuing to clean himself. It was tempting not to start playing with himself then and there… but Thor had surprised him. Thor was a considerate lover who was great with his… well everything and disarmed Loki with just one kiss (which no one will ever find out about) and Loki wanted to see where this went. So he behaved himself for now. Besides, he couldn’t use Thor for his money anymore, may as well enjoy… other aspects of Thor. 

~*~ 

After their long and steamy shower session, Loki felt a little better, but very hungry. He made Thor warm and plate up the food and sat himself on a stool by the kitchen island. Loki looked at Thor’s back and sighed into his juice. The man was built well. He usually wasn’t into beards, but the morning stubble suited Thor, Loki chanced that a beard would look even nicer. Loki felt a little sadness tugging at him. He knew this was coming to an end, after breakfast came the taxi (Loki didn’t do Uber) and then goodbye Mr. Handsome Moneybags. All the potential designer items… down the drain. Well he would just have to find someone else. Something in him wasn’t happy at the idea, but he learned that was the stupid part of him a long time ago. As Thor pushed the plate in front of Loki was pulled out of his thoughts, and Loki eyes locked with Thor’s. “Thanks.” And saw the cutlery was still in Thor’s hands. Thor who was grinning like an idiot. “Uhh, give me the cutlery?”

“Not until you say please.” Teased Thor and Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

Loki wasn’t going to say please, instead he reached over the counter top and pulled Thor into a kiss with one hand, and while Thor was preoccupied, snatched victory (or in this case cutlery). “I win,” said Loki smiling into the kiss. Thor gave Loki a quick peck before stating, “I like it when you win.”

Well, that was a first. But to each his own, Loki guessed and dug into his meal. Loki looked at Thor’s food and rolled his eyes, “Really? Burgers for breakfast? And you look like that? I hate you.”  
Loki saw Thor flinch but Thor recovered, “You know, what the say. Treat yourself!” Loki rolled his eyes and began to list all the foods that were just as good and better for Thor, at least for breakfast. The conversation flowed on from there and when the plates were cleared. Thor stood up and Loki braced himself for the goodbye speech but Thor only went to say, “So uh, do you need to get to the airport? I can have my driver take you there and to your house.”  
Oh yeah, his excuse. “Fuck him. He lives here, I already messaged saying he needs to get a cab. I’m going shopping.” Loki jumped off the stool. Time to get back to reality.  
“So that means, you have the rest of the day off?” 

Loki could hear the hopefulness from Thor. “Oh honey. I don’t work. Life is meant to be enjoyed.” He unlocked his phone and started going through his contacts, “Also, like you said, it’s a Sunday.” He wondered if his other sugar daddies were around maybe Tony was up for some “shopping”. Thor interjected before Loki could continue. “Would you like some company? You could show me around?”

Loki had forgotten Thor was new to this town. Loki shrugged, “look Thor, I think you are misreading what I am putting down,” he could see Thor deflate and he almost felt guilty. “I am going shopping, so I am going to be spending serious cash… but I don’t work, so whoever is accompanying me…” he waved his phone in a circle, “do you catch my drift, hun?” 

And then the strangest thing happened. He saw Thor perk right back up. “Yeah, I’ll get changed then. Give me five! I need new stuff for me anyways.”  
And he wasn’t kidding either! Thor walked out in baggy pants at least two sizes to big and a shirt in much the same condition. If Loki had sunglasses he would be peering over them to maximise the look of judgement. But Thor was unaffected by Loki it seemed and ushered them to his car. 

“Heimdall! This is Loki, he will be directing us today!” The man gave Loki a weary look, but Loki put his hands in the air in an effort to say ‘hey man, he is your crazy boss, not mine.’  
Loki rattled off a couple of his favourites and off they went!

Thor was generous with what Loki purchased and it surprised Loki how much he wanted to see Thor in nice fitting outfits. He was a harsh critic but made sure to lavish Thor with compliments when he looked happy and fantastic in what he came out with. Once when Thor came out in a pair of very unflattering sunglasses and jacket, he heard another shopper snigger and gave them a glare so fierce, they dropped what they were holding. No one was ruining this spree!  
Thor was holding his hand all throughout the day and gave him a few cheek kisses, which was a little weird. But whatever he was into, Loki could handle it, after all Thor did spend $26k on him today.

They ended with dinner and a couple more drinks before Loki was dropped off at his place. They shared a final kiss in the car and when they stopped, Loki was left feeling a little empty and cold. Which was fucking unusual, but Loki quietened that part of him down. He even found himself looking at the car until it turned the corner and out of sight. He went up to his flat and dumped his bags and flopped on the bed. Weird fucking day. Thor could actually be his… friend? Fuckbuddy? Whatever it was, it seems like Thor likes Loki’s personality and had chosen to hang out with him. Thor was new to this town, he will wean off Loki once he had other friends… and it was so weird that Loki felt bad about that too. But he didn’t know what they will be, no one would actively choose to have a gold digger around them… but Loki was not a prostitute, he wouldn’t do anything for a monetary transaction and by the same token he may want to have sex without the presents. But he knew not everyone understood that. Oh what was he doing?! Loki chided himself. Just one hangout with a nice, handsome very rich guy. 

His phone buzzed. It was a text, probably from Tony Loki told himself. But when he took a closer look, he found that it was Thor. His heart soared and he blamed it on the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the chapter everyone? I hope you liked it! I am only just getting back into writing so I hope I increase with each new update. Once again, if you want to read my full work it is on my Patreon, otherwise I will see you in another two weeks! Let me know what you think!


	3. Three for Free

And so it went for a couple of months and before Loki knew it, half a year went by. Earlier on, Loki and Thor would meet for a couple of drinks which often turned into a dinner. A lot of times this would end up with going back to Thor’s and sometimes having amazing sex and sometimes just sleeping. Occasionally they would meet for shopping, sometimes for both, sometimes for just one or the other. Turns out Thor did need a whole new wardrobe and Loki had a lot of fun buying new things for Thor. They also started going to gold class movies and shows. They went to an island and a zoo once. It was nice… but confusing. He didn’t dare to question it though. He didn’t want Thor to think he was clingy or wanted anything more in case Thor’s endgame was just like his other daddies. It was so hard to tell because Loki just had to be himself and Thor was happy with just that. Usually Loki could see what they wanted. But with Thor, Loki ended up on the front foot. After two months Loki was sick of going to the same bar and then going to Thor's. Instead of using his wiles however Loki found himself just asking Thor and it would mostly work out in his favour. This was so weird. It wasn’t to say that Thor never got a say, but Thor often enjoyed their adventures. In fact Loki found himself thanked on a jet home from Vegas. It was one of his favourite memories.

Loki had Thor fly them to Vegas for a weekend of shopping and shows. After all what is the point of a private plane when you never used it? After their last show of the weekend, they both stumbled into the plane, tired but still buzzing with the performance they just watched.

“And oh my god! The performers with the silks? I don’t know if I can trust anyone to catch me from a drop off the roof!” Loki sat and leaned on Thor’s shoulders. Thor made a nice pillow.

“Really? Not even me?” Thor said with fake hurt.

Loki raised his head, touched his hand to Thor’s heart and said, “especially you. You would probably just catch a random stranger.”

Thor groaned and rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn’t curled around Loki’s waist. “To be honest, I don’t know who was more mortified. In my defense she was a very slender woman, no curves whatsoever!” This was of course referencing the fact that Thor had momentarily lost Loki in the casino and hugged a person from behind who he thought was Loki…which made no sense because that person was a woman! But what followed was hilarious, as the woman screamed, threw an elbow to Thor’s chest winding him and flipped Thor (who was at least twice her size) onto his back. Loki had a front row view and almost died laughing as Thor vehemently apologised from the floor. The stranger also kept apologizing as she had no idea she was capable of flipping a man on his back, as fight or flight kicked in.

From that moment on, when Loki was a little annoyed with Thor he would just say “Oh, go hug a stranger!”

But in that moment Loki shook his head before resting it on Thor’s shoulders again. “You’re an idiot,” affection rife in his tone. “You are lucky you are so handsome.”

“Awwww, you say the nicest thing!” Thor said playing into it.

“And don’t you forget it!”

Thor barked out a laugh and kissed Loki’s hair, which made Loki smile. They stayed a little while with Loki’s head on Thor’s shoulder and Thor’s head rested on Loki’s. Loki’s fingers was tracing Thor’s palms. It felt like the whole world was only made up of the two of them. Thor broke the silence, “Thank you,” he murmured into his hair. “I wouldn’t have done this without you.”

Loki’s body filled with warmth, the way it was said made Loki feel like the most important person in Thor’s life. When his heart felt so full it was overflowing, Loki lifted his head once again to give Thor a deep kiss. Their fingers laced together and Loki never wanted that moment to end. 

From then on, Loki’s favourite moments were when Thor would hold his hand or hold his waist. Although he would never say that to anyone’s face, let alone Thor’s. At first it was a little weird, Loki didn’t understand where he stood with Thor. All his daddies wanted some level of affection but always made it clear that Loki was temporary (which suited Loki just fine) but Thor... Thor gave him sad eyes when he left, never made him feel like he was overstaying his welcome. When Loki met Thor’s friends, he didn’t present Loki like a prize and Loki was actually nervous meeting “The Warriors Three and Lady Sif”.

There was always a fantasy element with sugar daddies and babies, a cheque you can never cash. Loki was just fine with that, he wasn't husband material. But the fantasy Thor was peddling… it all was unlike anything Loki experienced before. Loki found himself turning those memories in his mind. It caught him off balance but he found himself always coming back for more. But he was reminded of the fantasy when Thor was unavailable this wednesday. Thor's parents were in town and Loki was not invited. Loki knew why but cursed his heart for not getting with the program. That is why you always leave your options open!

Speaking of his other benefactors… he was really neglecting them. He was completely… focused… on Thor and should Thor get sick of him one day, he would have no network. There was always a honeymoon period. He usually had so much more self-control than this! He was good at juggling and egging one benefactor over the other, but Loki always gave into Thor. Thor was giving Loki all his weekends as far as Loki could tell but sometimes Thor did say he had other plans (before messaging a day later to say that something came up and now he had time for Loki, but there was a very real possibility that Thor will find someone new and more compatible). At least he was maintaining his Instagram with his daddies.

Something in Loki really, really didn’t want to spend any more game time on people other than Thor. But Loki promised that this weekend he would spend it with one of his other daddies. If he left it for any longer than he would have to start from the ground up when Thor would choose to leave or put him as a retainer. When that happened, then Loki needed to make sure the rent will be paid. With heavy heart he sent a message to his network and sure enough, he got a date for Saturday night.

However, here came the hard part. He dialed Thor’s number.

“Hey Thor,”

“Hey Loki! How are you? Ready for Saturday” He could see the smile in his minds eye.

“Umm, yeah about that.” He had no idea how to play it. He was just Loki towards Thor and therefore brutally honest. With his other daddies he could be whoever which Thor didn’t seem interested in… But in absence of a certainty, go with what you know, Loki guessed. “I’m sorry but a friend of mine is coming to town and I hadn’t seen him in a while.”

“A friend?” Came Thor’s unimpressed voice. He could see Thor crossing an arm over his chest.

“Yeah… he’s only in town a short while. Work asked him to come on short notice.” Loki cursed himself internally! He was getting rusty!

“So, you decided to come on short notice.” Loki had discovered Thor’s wit in the months past and usually loved it but hated it now.

“Come on Thor! You are being unfair! I can have friends can I not?” Cheap shot, Loki knew that.

“Sure, you can. Where are you and this ‘friend’ going then?”

“Bliss Bar,” Loki said before could stop himself. Was he an idiot?

Thor was silent on the other end.

“Hey Thor, I can come over Sunday-”

“No, no! He is only here for the weekend; I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything. _Enjoy_ your time together.”

Well that went terribly! Loki flopped on the bed. Well Loki wasn’t wrong; he was allowed to have friends. For all Thor knew, this was just Loki’s friend! Thor was just being an ass… Except Loki knew he wasn’t, but he was going to do what Thor thinks. But that didn’t matter anyways because Loki was allowed to! Thor knew how Loki lived and how he earned money, Thor never said anything about being an exclusive or anything. Thor was just, just, a restrictive ass! Loki should not feel guilty at all! Loki got himself up and decided to walk to the wardrobe to pick an outfit for the weekend. It was going to be a wonderful weekend and Loki was going to show Thor that, that, that he should stop being such an ass! With his heart constricting, Loki buried his head in his pillow and willed the self-inflicted pains away. This is for their benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, emotionally stunted Loki! Even I just want to give him a hug and a bit of a shake. 
> 
> I'm not sure I am happy with my edit of the chapter, but without a beta or someone to bounce off it is a bit difficult for me to tie it in any better. If you or anyone you know would like to help me be a beta author (ok, I'll stop with the puns now), please PM me. But if you have enjoyed it please let me know! Also over the next couple of days I will put out the first chapters of 4 Thor/Loki different stories. I will be working one of those four stories for the month of August. Please go to https://www.patreon.com/LyraWrites to vote for what I should work on next!
> 
> Otherwise, I will see you all in a fortnight for the final instalment!


	4. Chapter 4

  
And it was awful. Loki was so unused to playing a part now that everything felt like a great effort. He couldn’t predict what Ronan was thinking, nor could Loki predict his reactions. Nada. Meanwhile, Loki had to pretend to be a smiling, positive attitude guy when all what he wanted to say was “Get me my fucking old-fashioned!” But alas, the things he did for money. Urgh, he was spoiled with Thor and forgot how to work. He just needs to get back into the zone. Ronan, slid a hand across his lower back and Loki shivered with something akin with disgust.

“What’s up? Feeling a bit chilly bae?”

If Thor said that, Loki would be giving him a death glare, and Thor would laugh. But he wasn’t with Thor. “Nothing… bae… all good! What were you saying about going to the Bahamas?” Loki looked at him suggestively. At this point, Loki was not sure if her wanted to go with Ronan at all, but a change of scenery is always nice, he probably needed to get a little away from… That bastard! From the corner of his eye he spotted Thor and it took every bit of him not to frown and keep up appearances.

Thor was most certainly out to make Loki feel jealous. Well that won’t happen. Loki would prove that ass that no one owned him, and he turned up the smile and as he was about to lean into Ronin, he felt Ronan stand. He followed the other man’s eyes and saw they were looking at Thor. But not in lust or want… there was something cruel in there.

“Hey! Chubster! Thor! God of Chowder!”

Loki whipped around and saw Thor’s face drop. Ronan’s hands were still on Loki’s lower back and Ronan pushed Loki so that he was walking with him. Loki desperately didn’t want to be a part of this scene Ronan was creating.

“Look at you! All grown up! Lost some of that chub, hey?” Ronan tapped at Thor’s stomach, or should that be slapped?

Thor’s face was stoic, smile tight, but Loki could see the twitch of the eyebrow. “Ronan, how clever, I have very obviously changed but you haven’t changed. Same hair, same watch… business not going well then? Or are you just out of touch?”

Loki saw the smile fall from Ronan’s lips and felt the hand at his back grip into a ball. “Ronan, come on.” He went to tug at his sleeve, but Ronan let go of Loki’s jacket moved in front of Loki.

“That’s a big call for a man who wore the same suit to four opera openings… I guess Armani’s collection didn’t exactly cater for a man of your… stature.”

Back and forth they went and he could see the anger rise with each barb. The volume also went up with each insult hurtled through and he saw security moving towards them.

Loki rolled his eyes. He was not about to get kicked out for the best bar for the lamest standoff.

He shouldered Ronan and stood between the two men. “As much as I am enjoying this, can we get back to our evenings?” He looked back, “Have a good evening Thor.” He gave Thor a small nod and tried to push Ronan away from Thor.

“You know this loser?” Exclaimed Ronan, incredulous and standing his ground. Loki mentally huffed.

“Yes, and?” He cocked his eyebrow which was very unlike the character he had fitted for Ronan, but his patience was wearing thin. It wasn’t Loki’s fault, he remembered Ronan as being more tolerable than this.

“Oh Loki, lovey, if I had known you were having such a rough go of it, I would’ve stepped in much earlier. No wonder you wore the same cufflinks I got you half a year ago.” And with that Loki threw a punch. Which was as much of a shock to him as the other two men. But no one called Loki struggling! He was goddamn gorgeous.

“If I wear something you bought me from half a year ago, it is because I won’t sully my expensive things with your presence. And hey asshole! Thor buys me 10 times nicer and more expensive things than you do and is at least 100 times better than you in bed and more than 1000 times nicer about it too!” Before security could get to them, Loki took Thor’s hand and dragged him towards the door and yelled over his shoulder, “burn my number from your phone and have fun dying alone!”

When Loki was done marching them out of Bliss Bar, he turned to face Thor. The anger still in him like embers from a fire. “You happy now?”

Thor meanwhile had the gall to look amused and said, “well that had gone better than expected! I was just wanting a night out on the town! And Loki, really? Ronan?”

Thor’s shit eating grin after he said that was enough to stoke the fire into ablaze. Loki dropped Thor’s hand. “Yes, Ronan! And don’t give me that ‘night out on the town’ bullshit. You knew where I was and decided you wanted to flaunt some floozy at me. You may be better than Ronan, but you are still cut from the same cloth. At least Ronan understood the game, you pay for my time because I am god damn worth it. But you? You are playing some weird game and I don’t have time for that. You are ingenuine and you should burn my number from your phone too! I will be happy to find someone who respects me and my time. Bye Thor.” Thor looked stunned, and the look on his face cut into Loki’s heart a little bit. Of course, it was all a lie. He loved the fantasy Thor created, of letting Loki be Loki, spending time with the real him, being genuine with Loki (despite his previous claim) but Loki knew that a fantasy is all it is. But Thor could not know how much power he wielded over him.

Thor wanted to play the good guy, the knight in shining armor. But Loki was no damsel. He loved who he was, his mother used to call him a spoiled cat and he embraced it. After a couple of months Thor would tire of it and find some sunny counterpart and Loki would be a fling he had that one time. Loki will not be tossed aside like last season’s shoes. He always goes out on his own terms and this time will be no different.

Loki turned and his heart did a curious thing. It panged and his body trembled lightly. Loki started to walk anyways. Let Thor think he was quaking in anger! Loki was angry but that was a smaller part of him now. Now he was just… sad… upset! Loki sniffled a little. Stupid body. Loki was protecting it and it didn’t even know it. Imagine how much more upset he would be if he played into Thor’s fairy tale! It was better this way. He was going home, he was going to have a small cry, a glass of wine and tomorrow he will be as brilliant as ever! Somehow the thought of that made him sadder still.

As he got to the corner of the street about to hail a cab, a pair of strong arms wrapped behind him around his middle and a warm voice said in his ear. “You are an idiot, aren’t you?” It wasn’t said with malice and that scared Loki more.

Loki struggled, wanting to turn and yell, spit insults and fury but the arms held fast. “How dare you?! Let go of me, you simpleton!” And as he said that relief flooded through him, a small voice inside him rejoiced that Thor cared enough. And with relief came tears. What was his body doing?!

“Not until you tell me the truth.”

Loki twisted like a cat wriggling out of its owner’s grasp. “There is nothing to tell!”

“Loki, I have known you long enough.”

“There is nothing to tell!” Loki sobbed out.

“If there is nothing to tell, then why are you crying?” Gentle. Calm and compassionate.

Shamed, humiliated and betrayed by his own body Loki saw no way out. He blurted out, “Because I love you!” And a dam inside Loki broke.

Thor spun him around and Loki sobbed into his stupidly huge chest. All he felt was comfort from this body he knew so intimately. The tears came in an unending stream and he found himself trembling uncontrollably. Thor’s arms rubbed Loki’s back and he cursed the fact that it felt nice. Why did it have to be this way? Why was Loki stupid enough to fall into the trap that was love? Rich, handsome men don’t end up with men like Loki. Thor was kind and gentle and like the fucking sun. He couldn’t end up with Loki. Loki’s need to control will pull them apart, Loki was cold and unfeeling. That’s just the way he was. It took him a little while but eventually Loki calmed down. When Loki’s whole body was not wracked with sobs, Thor pushed Loki away a little and pushed a strand of Loki’s hair away from his face, stuck there by the tears. Loki couldn’t look at Thor, his appearance must be a mess right now. Never in his life had he been so humiliated.

“Loki, please look at me.” Once again, warm and gentle.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I just can’t.”

“Loki,” a gentle push at Loki’s face with a big warm hand and he found a sliver of bravery and looked at Thor’s eyes, “you are beautiful, and I love you.”

A sob came from Loki, and he looked down, “you can’t!”

“I can and I do.” Strong and firm. If there was one thing Loki knew is that Thor was stubborn. Love and lust were two different things, and Thor was too dumb to know the difference.

And Loki proceeded to tell Thor this and about all his imperfections, about how incompatible they were and of course he was using Thor for his money, but when Loki was done, there was a sad, kind smile and a “You really are an idiot.”

“Hey!” Loki was trying to spare Thor a lot of heart break here, the least the oaf could do was appreciate the bleeding-heart Loki was being for once in his life.

“Everything you said you contradicted. You are cold and unfeeling… well you don’t look it right now.” Loki huffed, “you are controlling… but if you aren’t, I would not have my shit together. I like it when you plan our days, I like it when you tell me what you really think, I like that you are confident to never want to change you, and I like that you don’t care who I was in the past. Yeah, you may like wealth, but who in this town doesn’t? You just have the balls to pursue it. It doesn’t cancel out fundamentally who you are. Clever, caring, controlling, stunning Loki. I know where you stand Loki, I know who you are… and I want to be with you. Exclusively.

When you told me, you were going with someone else to Bliss, I kicked myself. I couldn’t believe that I was such a moron to not ask you for exclusivity before that point. I coasted, like I do with everything else in life before you. I then blamed you for it. We both were scared. When I first met you, it was my first night out on the town after losing a huge amount of weight and when I say huge, I mean,” and Thor gestured to a round belly shape “and it’s true I tried to organize other dates earlier on our relationship. But you kept drawing me back to you, I canceled half the fucking time because I just wanted to be with you. So, Loki, let me be with you.”

Loki looked at Thor, the earnest pleading eyes and the eyebrows pinched in worry. He found himself smoothing those brows with his left hand and nodded, “okay. Let’s try it. I make no promises that I won’t be rubbish at it. But okay.”

And with that Thor picked Loki up and spun in around. And only when Loki asked to be put down (or “put me down you sentimental fool”) did Thor stop. Despite his protests, Loki felt as happy, if not happier than Thor. Was this really happening?

Thor grinned down to Loki. “I will get the car!” And as Thor rushed back to the valet. Loki breathed out, it was brash, it may all end in heartbreak and tears, but for now he was happy. And what was the point in life if you couldn’t be happy right? He was going to chase this for as long as he could. Besides, the first-class trips, holidays and maybe even apartment wouldn’t hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Ze end!
> 
> Please let me know what you have thought of the story in the comments. I appreciate the time people take to make me a better writer.


End file.
